


Paint in Blue ( The Warmest Color )

by Serahne



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Mostly a pre-dr1 setting, Sometimes pre-relationship, sometimes established relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Collection of Celesaya prompts from my tumblr.





	1. Silk and Laces

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. "Confessing a festish". Sometimes trust doesn't taste as sweet as it sounds.

Trust is a strange thing that Celes isn’t quite accustomed to yet. It’s not the imperious exigence of love, or the liberating feeling of hatred. Trust is a vulnerability that the one who displays it expects to see reciprocated. Celes always thought people who trusted her were idiots, all of them, because there was nothing in her that would allow her to show her vulnerability to another human being.

And yet.

“Is it loose enough, Celes ?”

Maizono’s voice is careful, and Celes can hear the hesitation at the end of her name, where the ‘san’ was for a long time, before she managed to convince the idol that it wasn’t necessary. She wishes she could see Maizono’s face, too. But again, that’s part of the agreement, right ?

“It’s just fine. I can’t see anything, so I would be grateful if you didn’t play any ill-intentioned trick on me while I’m in this state.”

Maizono giggles a little louder than usual - a way for her to communicate her feelings now that Celes is blindfolded, she thinks - and her graceful hands caress Celes’ forehead. Everything suggests that she heard the words that the Ultimate Gambler couldn’t say : _I didn’t break your trust, show me you deserve mine._

When Maizono came to her, as charming and mesmerizing as usual, talking about pretty silk ribbons, and perfumed candles, Celes had felt a shiver run through her. Even if the idol pretended it wasn’t of any importance, she used that trick enough to know that it was. That she had some power over one of the most popular girl in the country.

And because it was easy to just grab this little bit of trust that was gracefully given, and to run with it, because Maizono had her eyes full of romanticist dreams, of endless masquerades, of shared perfumes and of entire nights spent to watch the most pretentious films from Europe, she wasn’t careful enough. She pretended, too, that it wasn’t anything important, that Maizono hasn’t opened up something that no one else should ever know. She hadn’t thought that she, too, would be forced to offer a part of her.

She hears Maizono moves through the room, humming happily, and then she is back again.

“Will you give me your wrists ? I found the most beautiful ribbons, you will adore them, they are so soft.”

Celes almost wants to laugh at how manipulative all of this is. How Maizono doesn’t even take her wrists herself, how she wants for Celes to give them, how she wants for Celes to want to give them.

_Give me your wrists, give me your trust, give me everything._

Celes’ arms aren’t shaking when she holds them in front of her, for a girl she can’t see.


	2. Let your pride behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-relationship, pre-despair setting. "Going to the karaoke".

“That’s… an interesting place” Celes says, after her and Sayaka found two seats in a corner of the Singing Cat - the ‘best karaoke in the Kantô’ according to the sign outside. “I can’t say I suspected you would take me here for our first… outing.”

“Date” doesn’t roll naturally on Celes’s tongue, yet. She remembers that Sayaka didn’t pronounce that word either, and that comforts her into her choice of word. Relationships are a tight game to play. Who you are doesn’t matter as much as the one you seems to be.

“I haven’t been here in age” Sayaka replies looking around with a nostalgic smile. “When I was a child I spent hours browsing through the karaoke’s repertory with my friends. So many things changed. For everyone here’s sake, I’m glad that the biggest change is that I’m now able to sing.”

Celes raised an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything. She likes the idea of a young Sayaka, having fun and goofing around with other kids, but she is surprised by how much Sayaka is opening up right now. That sounds like a trap.

“Well, thank you for bringing me here” She says. “This is charming. Are you going to sing ?”

Sayaka’s eyes start to shine with excitation.

“Of course ! I’ve already reserved _Aiga Umareta H_ i later !” She replies.

“I see. That’s… pretty old.” Celes says, still a little wary. “Wait. Isn’t that supposed to be a duet ?”

“Is it ?” Sayaka replies, her angelic smile turning a little malicious.

“You’ll never convince me to go on stage with you.” Celes cuts her in her “Little Miss Perfect” act. “This is bold for a first… outing, you know ? Not everyone likes this kind of public humiliation.”

Sayaka doesn’t seem upset and waves at the waitress to ask for two drinks. She turns toward Celes.

“I’m sorry. You’re right. I was so happy to be here, I went a little overboard.” She laughs at her own silliness. “I’m just glad to spend some time with you away from Hope’s Peak, that’s it.”

Celes relaxes.

“The feeling is mutual” She says, looking at the table, making her best to pretend it’s nothing of importance.

They get their drinks - some unknown non-alcoholic cocktails with cute umbrellas in it that they have fun with for a while. They mock the people who sing - badly - at the karaoke, but it’s not as mean as it could have been. Sayaka keeps saying that Celes would be a lot classier than any of them.

They end up singing too, when the room is half-empty. Sayaka jumps left and right like during her concerts, Celes glares at everyone who dares meet her eyes and tries to be as classy as possible while singing _Aiga Umareta Hi_.


End file.
